Sylvain
There are few beings as linked to fantasy and magic as the Sylvain. Traditionally known in Gaia as elves, they are the most important race related to Light. They share most of their physical traits with humans, with the exception of long, pointed ears and a slightly slimmer build. Like the Duk'zarist, their faces are always beautiful, with delicate and well-proportioned features. Sylvain are usually fair haired - although color may tend to be quite unusual at times, even moving in to shades of blue. Their eyes or hair are never dark (except for those born without the Gift, referred to as "the Dark Elves"). Since their life cycle is approximately ten times that of humans, their lives are exceptionally long. A 150-year-old elf is really a 15-year-old boy in human terms. The Sylvain have a unique way of dealing with events. They always take things easy, since their long life forces them to be exceptionally patient. They are not of a violent nature, but they do not hesitate to take any necessary measure to protect what they love. Even though they may be upset when forced to take actions contrary to their beliefs, the Sylvain do not understand the concept of remorse. What is done is done, and it can not be changed. They appreciate knowledge, beauty, and the arts. They are great thinkers and poets. They have an innate tendency to melancholy and always have a certain air of sadness about them. The Sylvain fear change the most. They see the world constantly evolving around them and are afraid to get involved with other races because of the knowledge that time will take away their loved ones while they remain unaltered. Their society rests on the principles of equality and order. They have few powerful leaders, but their traditions cause them to revere them. It is usually men who perform the most physically demanding tasks - such as fighting or working - but this does not mean the role of women as decision makers is less relevant. Their civilization places an enormous importance on magic and the supernatural. All of them are instructed in magical issues throughout their hundreds of years of life; this has become as natural a thing as breathing to the Sylvain. Even those whose professions are not strictly related to the use of mystical abilities will have at least some magical knowledge. On very rare occasions, an elf without the Gift will be born. These are called dark elves. Although they are treated as equals on the surface, they are considered pariahs, born with incomplete souls. Superhuman Characteristics: Elves possess abilities and powers higher than those of men, having increases dexterity and agility as well as a sharper mind and keener wit. However, they are of a slightly slimmer build, so their strength and stamina are not as great as those of Humans. Exceptional Resistance: Elves are practically immune to the majority of Magical abilities. Therefore, they gain a +75% Magic Resistance. Immunity to Sickness and Natural Venom: They are immune to any disease or venom of a non-mystical origin on account of their supernatural nature. Limited Needs: The Sylvain require only a fifth of the amount of food or sleep as do humans. Quick Healing: Sylvain possess an incredible capacity for recovering from physical injury. Sense Light and Dark: '''It is the same ability as that the Nephilim elves possess. '''Unbalanced Inclination to the Light: All Sylvain possess a natural inclination to Light. Their natural inclination gives them a special benefit when wielding spells aspected towards the Light. However, this inclination impedes the Sylvain from using spells aspected towards Dark. This translates to a +2 Magi Rank when using Aetharok and Silvareth spells and a -2 Magi Rank when using Ignirak and Avinox spells. Likewise, whenever a Sylvain is born with the Gift they must choose a Rune from the Aetharok or Silvareth spells. Magical Obligation: All elves are born with a strong supernatural presence; this makes them almost certain to be born with the Gift. Those that are not carry a certain social stigma and are treated as pariah. Sylvain Ethos: Their nature leads Sylvain characters to see life in a slightly different light than that of other races. Because of this it takes a Sylvain much longer than it would most other races to learn from their experiences. Category:Races Category:Primary Races